Avendar
General Information Character Name: Avendar Character Nicknames or Titles: Outcast of Therien Screen Name of Author: ~Griffin~ Character Information Age: 20 Gender: Male Species: Gryphon Feather/Eye Colors: Reddish Brown/Gold Weight/Height: 235 Lbs./8.2ft or so on all fours, 10.3 feet on hind legs Distinct Markings: A roughly arrowhead shaped marking on his right forearm of, as yet, unknown origins Clothes and Other Accessories: A haversack containing a broken sword, some bread, and a few small handy knick knacks Weapons: Nothing as yet but his own Talons, Beak, wings, claws, and wits. He has a broken sword which he someday hopes to reforge Armor: None but that with which God naturally gifts all Gryphons Residence:None. he is an outcast and wanderer Occupation: Searching for meaning in life, a good adventure, and a home Mode of Transportation: His wings, his talons/claws, or any vehicle he happens to get his talons on (the vehicles lifespan is then often numbered in hours if not minutes) Overall Personality: Good at heart, loyal, chivalrous, and just, impulsive; which can sometimes be to his benifit Personality Flaws: Struggling with Cynnicism, pessimism, and mistrust of those who would befriend him. his temper occasionally, and sometimes his strong impulsive streak can lead to bad situations Hobbies: Getting himself and his companions into trouble while getting innocents out of it Likes/Dislikes: Justice, adventure, food / evil, injustice, doldrums, being an outcast Long-term Goals: Find friends, a place to live, and a purpose. learn what his forearm mark is Skills: Melee combat, stealing, hacking, eating, flying, getting innocents out of trouble, riddles Magic Skills: now THAT would be telling Family: Mother, Father, and Grandmother, Therien clan of about 50 other Gryphs; but they despise him and fear him for his forearm-mark. He had a sister and another sibling, but they have been lost through a set of evil circumstances, and are both believed dead. Friends: none yet, and he is still waring with himself about whether he likes that Enemies: His own Clan and family despise him, and he them, but he would never kill them. Pets, Sidekicks, etc: none Short (ha ha) History: Avendar was Born, along with his twin sister and another twin sibling, on the world of Therien. Evil Elven priests, and their cult, from the distant world of Alagaseia, currently rule Therien's government and mingle with its population, but the world is natively inhabited by Gryphons. On the night of their birth, the elven priests examined the hatchlings as is now enforced 'custom' All were unnatural, one, Avendar, bore a strange glowing mark on his right forearm (the glow soon faded however). His sister and other sibling were also somehow different, but the knowledge of how was kept a dreadful secret. The priests offered the parents a choice. The priests would either kill the hatchlings then and there, or the family and clan would swear to separate and exile the three offworld via separate linking books at age 16. The family chose the exile option, and over the years they grew to resent the triplets for 'causing' so much pain. when they reached age 5, the sister developed latent magical powers of some kind, and the priests promptly kidnapped her, her fate is unkown. A simlar fate overtook the other sibling soon after. This came as a huge blow to Avendar, but his clan managed to keep it secret from him that the Elven priests were responsible. At age 16 he was exiled to a small age with no linking book back. However one night Avendar went to sleep in his prison age and woke on the docks of the main island of Therien. Back home. how that happened is still a mystery. His clan promptly took custody of him. They resented him for his strange mark and feared him, but they wished to spare his life, so the Gryphon senate began legally battling the Elvish priest council. This lead to Avendar stealing a skyship (flying/hovering/seagoing catamaran) and escaping through a linking bubble out into the Multiverse. he has been wandering aimlessly ever since.... Stories Character has been in (Ditto Mansion roleplay, Fountain roleplay, Ditto Story numbers): Fountain